


Hellblau

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Spielt einige Wochen nach „Limbus".
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Silke "Alberich" Haller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Hellblau

„Das schaffen Sie niemals, Herr Professor, _so_ fit sind Sie noch nicht wieder.“ Thiel grinste ihn herausfordernd an.

„Na, wenn Sie sich da mal nicht gewaltig täuschen, mein lieber Thiel.“ Er schnaubte entrüstet. „Und was meinen Sie, Alberich? Sagen Sie jetzt aber nichts Falsches!“

„Nun ja ...“ Sie räusperte sich. 

„Denken Sie etwa auch, dass ich höchstens Zweiter werde?“

„Das werden wir ja dann gleich sehen.“

„Oh ja, das werden wir! Um genau zu sein, werdet ihr beide sehen, wie ich haushoch siegen werde!“

„Also, ich vermute ja, dass Sie Letzter werden“, meldete sich wieder Thiel zu Wort.

„Pfft, was _Sie_ so vermuten!“

Alberich lächelte verschmitzt.

Ha, denen würde er es aber gleich zeigen! „Bereit?“

„Bereit!“, ertönte es unisono links und rechts neben ihm. 

„Gut.“ Für einige Sekunden schloss er die Augen und atmete tief durch. Der Wind wehte ihm um die Ohren. Das tat gut. _Und los!_ „Wer als Erster am Wasser ist, hat gewonnen!“ 

Bereits nach wenigen Sekunden hatte Boerne beide erfolgreich abgehängt. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass er gewinnen würde. Jedoch wollte keine so rechte Freude in ihm darüber aufkommen, weshalb er eine Entscheidung traf.

„Was ist los, Boerne, können Sie nicht mehr?“, keuchte Thiel atemlos. Sein Kopf war krebsrot.

„Chef?“ Alberich sah ihn mit großen Augen verwundert an.

Er lächelte.

Alberich war die Erste, die ihre Hand in seine legte.

„Boerne, was ...“

„Kommen Sie her, Thiel.“

„Na schön.“

Dann hielt er auch Thiels Hand. „Bereit?“

„Bereit!“

Und dann rannten sie weiter und kamen gemeinsam an.


End file.
